Three little words
by DandyBear
Summary: How long can he deny it.


**Author's Note**: First of all this a oneshot of JoeyxOC

Now if you didn't run screaming you should know that this is kind of a preview for a universe/story/super ultra mega project I've been working on with my partner in crime Sakaiya (This'll probably be posted on both my account and our joint account.) Also Bakura is a girl in this one. Now onwards to the show!

* * *

They call me Ishmeal.

No wait, wait that's a lie let me start over.

They call me Stone, James Stone… Or the slow kid if you're that bitch 'kura.

Speaking of that heifer, I'm doing one of her retarded 'assignments' right now. And she calls _me _the slow one. I meant what the hell are these stupid things supposed to accomplish anyway.

Right now I'm supposed to be writing about what I like about Joey.

Speaking of puppies, the poor baby is hunched over his desk doing some god forsaken chemistry homework. I wish I could help him out but he's supposed to be balancing equations. How someone could be so evil as to combine science and math, I'll never know: but even if I could help I have my own freaking homework to do. (At twenty-two no less)

Now don't get me wrong, it's not like this homework is hard, in fact it's the easiest assignment I've had so far from that demon posing as a teacher. I mean what _isn't _there to lo- like about Joey.

My problem actually lies in the fact that I have _too _much to like. I already filled out two pages in list form, and then in an attempt to not look pussy I tried to write it in essay form.

God I'm obsessed with this kid.

Joey Wheeler is… well there aren't really proper words to describe him, but right now I have five pages of mushy, fangirl level praise that says otherwise. I was going to have fun time convincing Bakura that I'm not in lo- that I don't have a crush on this guy.

Although, when sitting down to think about it I could see why she would think that I like him that way. Joey's amazing and sexy and loyal and the only thing wrong with him is that he doesn't know it and I'm running my mouth off again aren't I?

See how freakin' sentimental I get over this guy, it's ridiculous.

In any case, I can't show the she beast this lov- goo filled sap. But of course that's where another problem comes in.

I've been staring at a blank piece of paper for the last five minutes.

Oh wait, apparently there are some words there.

Three horrifying, damning words.

Fuck.

I didn't realized that I had cursed out loud until I was staring at huge, adorable, puppy dog eyes that were asking what's wrong.

I tried to mutter nothing but my tone could have rivaled a deadpan Pico at his snarkiest.

The worst thing about lov- liking someone with puppy eyes is when they have the kicked puppy dog look.

But then again that's why I've always been a quick thinker.

"I'm just tired of stupid homework… and horny as hell."

I'll be the first to admit that this is so much easier.

The blush on his face makes my day, and despite the repeated stuttering, him pulling away from his desk was all the invitation I needed.

This was just another lie that I like to tell myself.

That I was only teasing him, that I wasn't going to totally molest him this time. I'll be the first to admit that I lie to myself on a daily basis.

It's just easier this way-

or at least I thought it was.

Now we're lying on his bed, sated even though we never actually fucked. After all, I'm sure that he wanted to save that for the guy he would actually wind up with.

Why can't 'Kura see why I _can't _lo-like Joey?

In the end it'll all turn out the same.

After he falls asleep I just sit there and watch him like the stalker that I am. After a while though that stupid bullshit piece of crap keeps calling me. So of course I come to the conclusion that I should rip up the evidence, and go back to pretending that I don't like him that way.

Yes, I'm a horrible person, get over it, 'sides it's not like he could ever return the feelings…

But I couldn't.

I may lie to myself but I'm not one to ignore the truth once it's out there either.

Three little words, with that stupid L word smack dab in the middle of it all.

'Kura was going have a field day.

Well at least she would, if I actually told her.

For now my mushy fangirl bullshit will have to suffice. I just put all the papers in a pile for tomorrow, it was already a day late so I'm pretty sure that I'm going to die tomorrow anyway.

"_What the fuck is this shit!"_

I can barely make out the word as I'm reeling from a kick to the gut. Way to nurture your students bitch.

"What the hell do you mean, there's like a million pages there!"

"_Yeah of bullshit equations and shit."_

Oh.

Thank god 'Kura demands assignments so early in the morning.

Years of running experience did me no good as raced back up the steps.

Joey apparently could be a fast reader when he needed to be.

He was holding the rest of my girly bullshit mush and was staring at the last page.

The page with those three little words.

The words that would change everything.

Ruin everything.

And make him leave like all the rest.

_I love him._


End file.
